


Marichat May

by BlackSapphireRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love them tho, Marichat May, Post Reveal, Tags May Change, for others, for some of them, oblivious idiots, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSapphireRose/pseuds/BlackSapphireRose
Summary: A collection of short one-shots based off the Marichat May prompts found here (http://marinette-sky.tumblr.com/post/160160615267/kawaii-keke-chan-and-i-are-proud-to-announce)





	1. Milk

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm late to start Marichat May but I legit only discovered it this morning, so I'm going to try my best to keep up with it from here on. I'm going to try to keep my love of angst away from this lol

Marinette walks into the store with a grocery list in her hands, given to her by her mother only twenty minutes prior. Sighing she looks it over and resigns herself to her fate. She grabs a basket, ready to gather everything on her list so that she could go home as fast as she could and work on her latest project. She then began going through the aisles and gathering all the things that she needed. 

She's almost done with the list, only three more items to go when things go south. It starts with the door to the store slamming open and someone rushing in. She doesn't think much of it at first, that is until she's on the ground with Chat Noir on top of her. 

"C-chat??" she sputters as he flushes and starts to get up. 

"Sorry Princess I guess I needed to paws and look where I was going," he said blushing and helping her up off the ground. Then helped her pick up the items that had fallen out of her basket in the fall.

Barely suppressing a groan at his pun she smiled and replied, "It's fine neither of us are hurt. What were you in such a rush for anyway?"

At this Chat started shifting and fidgeting next to her, making it apparent that he didn't want to answer her question, after a minute he finally tells her, "I'm here to get some milk."

She waited for him to elaborate, but after a few more moments of silence it becomes apparent she would get no further answers. "So I guess that you should get your milk then," she said trying to diffuse the awkward situation as all they had been doing for five minutes now was standing in the middle of the dairy section of the store staring at each other. 

"O-oh yeah!" he said still extremely flustered and reached past her to grab a gallon of milk.

When he just continued to stand there staring at her nervously, she took it as her cue to help him out of this situation once more. "Weren't you in a hurry?"

"I was! Thank you Princess," he said finally snapping out of his daze and flashing her a smirk. "I hope you have a purrfect day but this cat has to scurry on his way." With that he hurried to the front of the store to check out and he was gone once again.

Left with far more questions than answers, Marinette dusted herself off and went to finish her shopping after that weird exchange with her partner. She would have to figure out some way to question him about it, without giving away her secret identity, the next time that an akuma attacked.


	2. Purring

"So tell me again why you want me to pet you?" Marinette asked from her seat on her chaise lounge, still a bit put off by her boyfriend's request.

"Think of it as bonding," Adrien replied, looking at her with pleading eyes, from his spot at her desk.

"Alright, I'll go for that but why do you want to be in the Chat suit while I pet you," she questioned, knowing she was going to give into his request. Because while she was messing with him, she got it to an extent, there were certain things that were better in her Ladybug suit as well, like sniffing flowers to name one.

"It feels better when I'm in the suit," he told her, with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, affirming what she had already been thinking.

"And how would you know that?" she questioned, crossing her arms and raising one of her eyebrows, messing with him a little bit more.

"Okay so I see your point here in that I don't actually know, but my kitty senses are tingling."

She sighed finally relenting, "Okay come here then you silly kitty."

Grinning he transformed into his superhero alter ego, then went to sit by his Princess. He laid down with his head in her lap and she started carding her fingers through his hair. Chat had closed his eyes and looked so content that she almost wanted to interrupt this moment to grab her phone to get a picture of him looking so serene.

"This is pawsitively purrfect Princess," he sighed contently and smiled cracking one eye open at her to see her reaction to his puns.

She stopped petting him, which earned her a disappointed mewling sound, and raised an eyebrow at him, "You can't look so peaceful and content, then start punning chaton."

"But what I said is true bugaboo," he said pouting at her. "Can you please continue?"

"How can I say no when you look at me like that?" she asked, with a laugh and went back to petting his hair. 

They sat there like that in peaceful silence, until suddenly the room was no longer silent. Chat had started purring. "I'm sorry I didn't realize I could purr," he apologized looking embarrassed at the sound that had just come out of him, as he sat up.

"It's okay you don't have to be embarrassed chaton. It was actually really adorable," she assured him with a gentle smile on her face.

"Adorable? Really?" he asked her with an amused smirk on her face. "This cat is a lot of things but I don't know that adorable is the right word. I think more like completely hot.

Marinette face-palmed once he said that and replied, "No, no adorable was definitely the right word there my adorable little kitten." She laughed at the face he pulled as she said that. "I cant help the truth, love."

"Okay,okay," Chat said conceding the playful argument and laid back down on her lap.

They spent the duration of his transformation like that, with Chat purring and Marinette smiling as she saw how happy such a small thing made him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The couch in this that I'm talking about is the like couch bed thing in Marinette's room, I've been googling for like an hour does anyone know what it's called? lol


	3. Homework

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a pre-reveal

Marinette sat at her desk, in her room staring at her physics book completely lost. She had missed the day's lecture due to an akuma attack and she had no idea how to do her homework now. Staring longingly at the sundress she could be working on right now she was really tempted to just forego the homework and take the F. Knowing how much class she had missed though she knew she couldn't.

Heaving a sigh Marinette decided that maybe some fresh air would help her relax and maybe be in the right mindset to get her work done. So she gathered up her books and went up to her loft so that she could reach the window to her balcony. Once outside her head definitely cleared and she was much less frustrated, though she still didn't really understand what she was supposed to be doing with this assignment. She worked on it for a couple minutes more before finally giving up and taking a break.

She went to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the people of Paris going about their days. As she was just getting ready to sit back down and start working on her dreaded homework, a black leather clad figure came to stand beside her.

"Hi Princess, what are you doing on this clawsome day?" he asked, taking a seat on the pink stripped lounge chair.

"Just taking a break from my basically impossible homework," she said with a sigh, and gestured at closed book that was lying on the table. "What about you kitten?"

"I was out for a stroll and thought I'd pop in and see what my favorite Princess was doing today," Chat said with a lazy grin. It was partially the truth, but it was mostly because he knew that Marinette struggled with physics and she hadn't been in class, even before the akuma had made herself known. So being the standup cat that he was he decided to come over and help her out. "What is the subject of your impossible homework? Maybe I can help you out."

"That's really sweet of you Chat, you don't have to do that."

"It's okay Princess I really don't mind helping you if I can."

"Okay if you really don't mind, I'm working on my Physics homework right now."

"That's even better! I'm really good at Physics I'm sure I can help you out with it no problem. 

It took all Marinette had not to sigh in relief, Chat always managed to come through for her at the best times. Even when she wasn't Ladybug he had her back, she was so grateful to have such an amazing partner in fighting crime. Thinking this she opened up her book to the page that she was on and looked as Chat brightened further. 

"This is the lesson that I'm on as well!" he told her, even though he already knew that, but was trying to keep up appearances and not reveal that he was actually Adrien. 

"Awesome! Thank you so much for helping me with this," she said as she sat down next to him and the two of them got to work. 

When they were almost done with the homework, Chat's ring started blinking letting him know his transformation was going to run out. "Do you think you've got it from here, Princess?" he asked staring dejected at the paw print in the center of the ring. 

"I think I can manage, thank you again Chat," she said with a smile.

"Of course I'm always happy to help mew," he said, standing up and stretching out.

She stood up as well, straightening up her papers and getting them ready to be brought back inside. "Make sure to stop by some time soon," she told him with a smile.

"Of course, I love spending time with you, Princess," he said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later Chat," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek leading to both of them blushing profusely. Then a rushed good bye and Chat vaulting off her balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at cat puns but I'm trying so bear with me haha. Also I'm so weak for Chat calling Marinette Princess lol


	4. Romeo, Romeo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a couple days! I was super busy at work, but I'm going to try and upload a couple today to make up for it.

Adrien had managed to sneak out of the house for a little bit and was walking around the streets of Paris, trying to figure out what he what he wanted to do with this little bit of freedom. Aimlessly walking he ended up going to the park where he had done quite a few photos shoots in the past. It was there that he happened to catch sight of one of his classmates, Marinette. She appeared to be struggling with a little boy who was not listening to her at all.

Taking this as an opportunity to spend time with Marinette, he decided to go into an alley and transform into his superhero alter ego to help his friend out. Walking out of the alley as Chat Noir he went back to the area where they had just been. 

"Hi Princess," he said with a smile as he made his way over to the duo.

"Romeo! Romeo, get back here. Don't walk that far away from me," she shouted after the boy who was trying to make his way to the other side of the park. As he started walking back to her, she finally turned to Chat and greeted him with a smile and a hello.

"So what are you up to today?" he asked, looking at the little boy who had just came up to them and was staring at him curiously.

"I'm babysitting my little cousin, Romeo, today while his parents are out with mine," she said, looking a bit frazzled at the responsibility.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you two for a while?" he asked.

"Of course you can!" she said looking relieved at what he was offering, knowing two eyes were better than one when it came to small children. She turned to the little boy who hadn't taken his eyes off of Chat yet. "You remember the two superheroes that I was telling you about earlier that save Paris all the time right?" Once Romeo nodded, she continued, "Well this is Chat Noir and he's gonna play with us now, isn't that super cool?"

"Are you a for real super hero?" Romeo asked, looking skeptically at the boy clad in leather. 

"No, I'm a fur real super hero," he told the boy with a wink as Marinette face-palmed. Sensing the boy still had his doubts about his super hero authenticity, he pulled out his baton and made it grow larger.

"I didn't know Marinette was cool enough to know a real life superhero," Romeo said, far more excited now that he actually believed Chat was a super hero.

"Of course she is! Your cousin is one of the coolest girls I know, right next to Ladybug," he said, throwing a smile up at Marinette after. Causing Marinette's heart to flutter, she wasn't sure if he meant it or if he was just saying it to boost her up in her cousin's eyes, either way it was nice to know that he thought she was cool.

"Is Ladybug your sidekick?" he asked, which made Chat almost snort, Ladybug had never been called his sidekick before it was almost always the other way around.

"No, even better she's my pawsome partner," Chat told Romeo. 

"Cool! Do you think that I could meet her too?" Romeo asked excited.

"Well we can certainly try to get her to come here, I'll try calling her," Chat said pulling out his baton and calling Ladybug's yo-yo. Sadly there was no answer from her for some reason, which might have had something to do with Marinette looking so nervous, but who can say really. "I must a-paw-logize it appears she won't be making an appearance today."

"It's okay," Romeo said, shrugging it off.

"Want me to show you how I fight akuma," Chat asked with a smirk.

"Totally!" Romeo said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Alright watch this," Chat told him, then crouched down and start stealthily walking towards Marinette who was looking down at her phone. When he was positive that she wasn't paying attention, he tackled her to the ground, making sure that she landed on him and not the other way around. 

"Chat!" she exclaimed, after the shock from the fall had worn off, looking down to see the feline-themed super hero looking up at her. She lost track of what she was about to say as she looked down at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, but must have been seconds, until Romeo decided it was a good time to start a dog pile. Hastily looking away from each other, both of them blushing profusely, they got Romeo off of Marinette and then got up themselves.

Rather than dwell on the moment, they instead played akuma attack with Romeo until Marinette got a call from her mom and Chat's transformation was about to wear off. That night when they were in their beds, it was all they could think about.


	5. The Baton

Marinette and Chat Noir were laying side by side on the floor of Marinette's bedroom, not really doing much of anything. They were both just staring at the ceiling trying to think of a way to pass the time. Suddenly Marinette sat upright, startling Chat who had been half asleep by that point.

"Can I see your baton?" she asked, realizing she had never really paid attention to it before and wondered how it worked.

Chat still half-asleep did not process what she had said properly, leading to him blushing and sputtering "P-princess, I like you and everything but I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Oh my god, I meant your baton, like the thing that you use to fight an akuma with," she said blushing as well, pulling up her legs and crossing her arms around them, then hiding her face.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I took that so wrong," Chat said burying his face in his hands. 

"It's okay," she said, still bright red from the unintentional innuendo.

"Here you go," he said, holding out the baton, still not looking up from the ground.

"C-cool," she stuttered, taking it from him gingerly careful not to make contact with his hand. She started fiddling it with it still flustered and somehow she must have pressed a button or twisted it or something, because it was extending. It kept extending too until it hit Chat right in the face because he was still refusing to look up. 

"Ow," he said, dazed and not really sure what just happened for a good minute, after it happened.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, crawling over to him and trying to get a look where she had hit to see if he was okay. Gently pulling his hands away from his face, she looked at the red spot that had formed on his cheek. "I'll go grab you some ice to make sure it doesn't swell. I'll be right back, chaton."

She ran down the stairs as quietly as she could so as not to wake her parents and tried to get the ice as fast as she could. Then hurried back up the stairs, almost tripping but somehow actually managing to stay upright. She gave him the ice and sat next to him apologizing once more.

"It's okay Purr-incess, I know you didn't mean to I should've been helping you use it," he said, gently putting the ice to his face. "Grab the baton and I'll show how to use it properly this time."

"Alright," she said, walking over to the baton and picking it up, then turning to walk back over him she froze as she found him right behind.

"Here turn around," he told her and then went to stand directly behind her as she complied. Slowly he put his arms around her and taught her how to use his baton and even went through a few of his favorite moves with it.

He let go and watched her do the movements on her own for a while, picking up the ice from where he had left it on the floor and bringing it back up to his face. This kept on until he had to go, as he was collecting the baton from Marinette and putting it back in it's holster he was shocked to feel Marinette's arms wrap around him. "I really am sorry about your face."

"I'm pawsitive it's okay Mari, you didn't mean to. I hope my dad doesn't get mad, but other than that it really doesn't even bother me," he said, returning the hug and smiling softly at her.

"Why would your father get mad?" she questioned, confused.

"He can be a bit irrational at times," Chat said, taking a second to figure how to best phrase it. "Don't worry about it though, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she had enough time to tell him goodbye as well, then he was gone.

~*~*~

The next day at school though when Adrien showed up with a bruise on his cheek, Marinette figured out what Chat had meant when he said he hoped his father wouldn't be mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might post the Game Night prompt today as well, but I'm still not really sure what I'm doing with that one so we'll see lol


End file.
